Sesshomaru's Encounter
by Akizu Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a hanyou that may just change his life. ONE SHOT SessxOC Akizu is me in the story. COMPLETE


Sesshomarus Encounter By Akizu Miko One-shot I dont own InuYasha or any other character accept for Akizu (which is me). Besides her (me), the rest of the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I got bored one day and wrote this. If you are a Sesshy fangirl pretend Akizu is you )  
-----

It had been about a year since the shikon no-tama had been full. InuYasha didn't become a full demon for Kagome. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala where now traveling the musashi domain fighting off demons that where pestering villagers. Rin had died from a bad cough about a month ago leaving Sesshomaru and Jaken all alone. Not soon after a new miko-hanyou mix had come into the western domain.

"This domain should be perfect to live in" Akizu said to herself.

The wind direction had changed and Akizu felt someone watching her. She put her hands in a praying posistion ready to fight "Tai-youkai what do you want from me" she turned around to see the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen.

"You-you're g...gorgeous!!" Akizu fell to the floor.

"Get out of my domain" was all Sesshomaru said to the young miko.

"You are a miko and hanyou?" Her looks were a little confusing.

"Yes my lord! " She said doing a curtsee and giving him a flirty smile.

'Rin' He really did miss Rin. She was such a caring creature who always addressed him as her lord. The tai-youkai wanted to live with Rin forever but she already had a second chance at life and needed to rest in peace. He needed to get over her and find someone new to settle down with and run the western domain.

'She's just like Rin...could it be her reancarnation?'

"My lord my name is Akizu" The miko-hanyou said bowing infront of him.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru"

"May i serve under you? I am very strong and it would be my pleasure to serve under such a hansome ruler"

Sesshomaru said nothing but just walked away with his confident stride.

"Coming my lord!" Akizu caught up to him in 2 seconds figuring that him walking away ment yes.

"You are very fast" Sesshomaru said very appretiantly. He rarely gave our comments to anyone.

"Thank you my lord" She said as she continued to walk.

"Can I ask you a few question my lord?"

"Can I walk next to you or behind? Do I have to call you my lord? And judging by your aura I could protect you from harm because I'm stronger than you"

"Behind, yes, and i could kill you without even turning around"

"Psht...yeah right. Go ahead and try"

Sesshomaru lifted a hand and his poison claws scratched off the top of her shirt but it regenerated itself.

"Oh yeah I'm dead"

'She didn't die...'

"I am stronger than you" Akizu put a finger up to her mouth and waved another hand at Sesshomaru. He was instantly thrown to the ground.

"I barely moved and look you're on the floor" She held out a hand to help him up.

"Don't worry though, I wont hurt you. I will protect my lord"

"You will be very useful" He was somewhat angry but more astonished than anything.  
They walked in silence for about an hour. When Sesshomaru noticed just what Akizu was wearing and he felt lots and lots of want. She had a white dress that didn't cover even up to her thighs at all and had long sleeves such as his with red markings identical to his sleeves. She had a red sash tied around her waste that had a blue line going through it. Her hair was long dark brown and curly. This was very odd, but she was beautiful in every way. She even had almost the same markings as he did. But she had a half moon that was red and blue stripes on her cheeks.

" You have one arm..." Akizu said stairing at him.

" You're brother did it... would you like another? I have the power"

"...Yes" He was a little curious how she knew what he was thinking and even more reluctant to answer her.

"Come here my lord" She daringly gave him a command but he listened.

Akizu put a finger to her lip and with the other hand stuck down her pinky and ring finger and made a circle motion around his face.

"My lord you are to cold hearted. You must do something warm"

Sesshomaru took the finger off of her mouth and kissed her ever so lightly and gracefully. He was a man of mystery and strength.

"Oh dear...You're good! Ok now lets continue" She made the same motions again and his arm reapeared within a few seconds of her consentrating. Her miko magic could only be used on the good hearted.

"How..."

"If you are kind to me I can give you whatever you desire my lord."

"Well well well...Sesshomaru what a surprise." An all too familiar voice called out to his brother.

"Should I hurt him my lord?"

"No"

"Who the hell is she?" InuYasha almost tripped in the amaizement of her beauty.

"Will you bare my children miss?" (You all know who that is)

"Monk you are very hansome. And you to hanyou."

She was very confident. But Kagome and Sango dragged them away and she felt a pull on her shoulder.

"Don't talk to her" Sesshomaru said protectively over Akizu.

"Oh so I see this is Rins replacement..." InuYasha said casually. This earned him a death glare.

"Hey girls!" Akizu ran over to them.  
"Hi!! My name is Akizu and i'm following under lord Sesshomaru. Im 15 a miko-hanyou and i'm stronger then lord sesshomaru himself!"

The girls staired at her like she had three heads. Akizu talked alot, maby even more than Rin.

"Thats enouph"

"OR WHAT MY LORD?"

"Wow this girl is fearless!" InuYasha said with an anime sweat drop while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Whatcha going to do?" She walked confidently passed him and brushed her hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned around and followed after her. He wasn't embaressed but in love; or so he thought. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how amaizing the young girl was. She had so much courage to stand up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru just to let you know you're way to quiet, not the boss of me completly and i know you like me"

"And what do you have to say about this?" He was very curious if she was interested in him.

"If that's a praposal...i like you too, but you'll have to win my heart over first"

Within a second he appeared infront of her with a slight smile. She almost fell out of shock but he grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm like it was a monster.

"Don't be scared"

"I...I'm not" She put a confident smile on.

The tai-youkai brushed her bangs away from her face and kept walking ahead.

'Why...why do I like her...'

"Oh and my lord I usually have that effect on people...and I can read minds"

'You're amaizing' Sesshomaru said in his head.

"I know my lord" She said with a bow. They walked for about 15 more minutes.

"My feet hurt my lord"

Sesshomaru didn't say one word but walked over to her and held her bridal style. She soon closed her eyes in his strong arms.

'I must protect her now'

"My lord i'm here to protect you...where are we going?"

"MY LORD! Where have you been" Cried a small green imp.

"My lord what is that?" She said pointing to Jaken.

"I am Jaken! Lord Sesshomarus follower! And you will listen to me girl! Never defy lord Sesshomaru like that! Don't touch him"

"Oh yeah" She jumped out of Sesshomarus hands and walked up to the imp.

"I am not some ordinary ningen girl you fool. I am a miko-hanyou and my name is Akizu! I am way stronger than you and will not listen to the likes of a toad!"

"You little wench"

"Jaken...If you don't want to die leave her alone" Sesshomaru gave him a glare that scared him so much he fainted.

"My lord do I have to listen to him? I rather listen to someone as hansome as you are..."

"No...You will listen to me."

"Ok my lord. And i'm sorry about my outburts...as long as you are watching over me i will obey every command!"

"Akizu"

"Yes my lord?" She said kneeling down.

"Call me Sesshomaru"

"Yes my lor- i mean Sesshomaru"

Jaken had soon woke up out of unconciousness to see Sessomaru leaning against a tree in all his beauty with a beautiful girl resting on his arm. ' I can't believe he fell for her so fast...she's just like Rin'

"I have that effect with the guys Jaken; and Sesshomaru has the same effect on girls"

"You little wench! Do not address the lord in such a fashion"

"Jaken"

"My lord i am sorry. The girl is spoiling your name"

" I am not doing anything of the sort Jaken. I can call lord sesshomaru anything I want"

"Enouph"

"Yes Sesshomaru" Akizu said in a flirty tone sticking her toung out at Jaken.

A little more than a month had gone by and Lord Sesshomaru was falling fast for the young miko. He was in absolute disbelief that she had the power to subdue him to be so calm.

"My lord can we find a hot spring pleeease? I want to bathe"

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and dashed to a hot spring a mile away in 10 seconds then dropped Akizu down and leaned up against a tree.

"My my Sesshomaru! You're going to watch?"

"I am protecting"

"Protecting what?"

"Protecting what's mine"

Akizu felt a big blush rush through her face. She undressed and layed in the hot spring. 'Man is he gorgeous...I wonder what he looks like with no haoroi on...'

"Might i say Sesshomaru you are offely gorgeous sitting there. I love how your hair spills over your shoulders"

'Why is she so persistant'

"Because I like you and i'm trying to get you to like me more"

She read his thoughts again...

"Akizu do not read my mind" He looked at her streight on.

"I'm sorry my lord but I can't help it sometimes... If I don't read your mind and know what you think I can become very naughty lets put it... I like to play with my boundaries, and since you don't talk alot how else am i supposed to keep from going insane?"

Akizu walked out of the hot spring dripping wet and went to fetch her clothes from next to Sesshomaru. She got dressed right there and then looked at him very puzzled.

"My lord are you not attracted by me"

"I am"

His response had no emotion. He obviously had problems with not being able to share his emotions. 'I'll change that' Akizu thought with a mischevious grin. Akizu bent down to be in his sight then kissed him lightly on the lips to see his reaction since she wasn't aloud to read his mind. He quickly deepened it cradeling her closer into his arms holding her waste. Akizu was surprised. ' I thought for shore he would get mad'

"You are good my lord" She said after breaking the kiss.

He gave her a look that sent chills up her spine. 'I want more'

"Sesshomaru it isn't even night fall and all can see. Later you will get more if you are a good doggy"

Akizu began to walk back to where they had left Jaken, Ah and Un. She was interupted by a flash of light.

"Now"

"My lord you are so full of want and possesiveness" She said sarcastically.

"Do not test me" He said with a slight smile.

"What ever you desire my lord. You're a very persuasive youkai"

She kissed him again. 'Why does he want me so much?' She thought as he deepened the kiss even more than last time wrapping his strong arms around the smalls of a back. She put her hands on the back of his neck and heard what slightly resembled a purr. They stayed that way for a long time just enjoying eachothers touch.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stared her streight in the eye with those beautiful eyes of his. He looked away and kept on walking.

'I guess he's unsure of what he wants'

Akizu didn't really understand him too much but knew that she liked him alot. The only thing was that she was very young and didn't want to get her life screwed up by some older demon.

After the kiss the two had almost become inseprable. Sesshomaru was always by her side making sure she stayed out of harms way. The group was walking off through the Black Forest which was very dangorous for even a youkai.

Akizu was a little frightened by the area they were in but was instantly calmed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My lord i'm glad you're here, i'm getting kind of scared"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her ahead away from Jaken, and Ah Un.

"I need you with me Akizu. I really do"

"You want to mark me don't you my lord?" She asked taunting the tai-youkai.

"I want you to be mine Akizu"

Even though Sesshomaru didn't ask her for her opinion he knew she was the one. She was beautiful, powerful, had a lot of courage to stand up to him.

"I am a little young my lord...but I feel that you are the one for me" She said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back and started to suck a spot near her neck until blood rised.

"This will hurt" Was all he said to her.

He bit both fangs into her neck and she shreiked. He licked off the spot carefully after he was sure the mark was good.She felt the mark with her hand and it was already healing. She was now his forever.

"I love you" He said with a smile and possesively put his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"I love you to Sesshomaru" She leaned against his fluffy boa.

"Akizu you will not defie me any longer. Understood?"

"Yes my lord" She said bowing toward the ground and stayed there. The mark would ensure her loyalty. If she did defie him she would feel pain.

"Please my lord...can you not take advantage of the mark though, i mean if you could..."

"I will not abuse my authority"

"Thank you my lord" She bowed again.

"Do not be so foolish"

"Yes my lord" Akizu said while walking away.

'Behind'

"I'm sorry my lord"

"Don't be. Learn... you will not be scolded"

"Thank you"

They continued walking and where soon out of the forest when Akizu felt a presence. "Sesshomaru something is coming..."

"Stay close behind"

A wolf demon came up in a whirlwind. He was very hansome according to Akizu. He stopped infront of lord Sesshomaru.

"Akizu you can handle him"

"Of course my lord"

"Who are you girl?" Kouga also thought she was beautiful.

"I'm Akizu! Lord Sesshomarus mistress and you are?"

"Kouga, prince of the wolf demon tribe"

"Nice to meet you but the lord says I have to kill you"

Akizu got real close to him and pushed him on the ground."Run...I don't want to hurt you"  
Kouga gave her a strange look. In fear of his life he got up and ran. But Akizu wasn't safe. She felt a pain in her neck and dropped to the floor.

"My lord...i'm sorry! I just don't think he needed to die"

"Akizu that is defieing me"

"My lord I can't kill for no reason!"

He gave up. She was a miko and shouldn't be killing random people. He let out a breathe. And opened a hand to her. Akizu walked over to him hurt.

"I am sorry"

"I should of listened to you"

He held her tight in an embrace that felt almost magical. She felt at ease knowing he was there for her even though she did not follow his orders.

She played with a tassel coming off of his armor for a minute. Then actually saw his haoroi was quite dirty.

"My lord I don't want to intrude or anything...but can I wash your clothes...I'd be happy to"

Akizu walked over to a stream and knew he would follow. She had him wrapped around her finger. The miko held out her hand but did not turn around.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I won't look"

"Akizu. I am not shy"

"Oh...of course not my lord" She turned around and took his haoroi carefully in her hands. She dipped it in the water then scrubbed it a little then dipped it in again.

"Almost done my lord!" She said turning around.

'Oh my my...he is absolutly decadent! I could eat him up!'

She finished cleaning and put his haoroi on a branch to dry. Then she sat next to the tree waiting for it to dry.

"My lord are you quiet because you are shy?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell. You can be as open and free as you want around me"

He walked over to her and sat down. He still had nothing covering his chest. Akizu was going to faint at how much more beautiful he was.

"My my you are absolutly gorgeous"

"You are quite decadent yourself"

At this comment she blushed and then wondered if her mind was safe.

'Can you read minds my lord?'

'Yes'

Akizu let out a scream. "And you didn't even tell me"

"Calm down"

"Yes...i'm just a little surprised"

"Only yours. We are intuned with eachother"

"Oh" Akizu started to fidget a little then started running around. She was a very spontanious girl.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to fight with someone i'm going to go crazy! This is the only other thing I can think of so that I won't go out on you"

Without a word Sesshomaru pushed her on the ground.

"You already lost"

"I'm not going down that fast Se-ssho-maru"

She got right up and lunged a him. The idea of sparing was just to test strength. They didn't plan on really hurting eachother besides a few scratches. Akizu dodged his claws as they where going to slash her chest. He was barely moving but was tiring her out. She jumped behind him in a second and went to put a spell on him but it didn't work out as planned. Sesshomaru was stronger but she was spiritually stronger. He grabbed her wrist down and knocked her down with the other hand. The air knocked out of her but she was determined not to lose. She grabbed his hand with her other trying to get him off of her but it didn't work. He soon had a hand around her neck and the other about to put posion claws in her face. He was an inch away from her face and she saw her life flash before her. Her body in complete shock. But he stopped and got up.

"I won"

"Ah! I thought i was a goner" She huffed out of breathe. But she couldn't get up and then she felt pain near her cheek.

"Ow! What's happening my lord"

"The poison"

He turned around to look at what was happening some what surprised. Some of the poison had fell off his claw. He lifted her up by an arm but she was limp.

"My lord please don't kill me..."

"I will not" He was shocked that she would think such a thing.

She was more scared now then she ever had been in her life. He could kill her now if he wanted to. But she felt peace when she looked into his eyes. They looked a little sad.

"It's not your fault my lord..." She said trying to stand and then leaned against his chest holding onto his arm.

"It is" He answered in such short phrases it was really annoying.

But his short phrases didn't meen anything now. He held her in his arms and licked her cheek in affection. The pain died down quit a bit.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Akizu said while hugging him and then pulling away from him and walking back towards were the rest of the group had gone to. She skipped through flowers and bent down to pick some.

'You should never let your gaurd down'

'It's not down my lord. I knew you were there, and I know your blushing'

She knew all this without even turning around. Her miko powers were 10 times more developed then Kikyo, Kagome and Kaedes put together.

"I think your haoroi is dry by now...why don't you get it? Or would you like me to dress you?"

"I can manage" A blush creeped across his face. Something he wasn't familiar with until meeting the miko-hanyou. He never noticed that she was a snow wolf demon though. This made her a little bit more fiesty, which would explain her rebelious attitude.

"My master i am famished. I will go search for food and meet you back here by sun down"

Sesshomaru finished putting on his haoroi and stood there stairing at her.

"Wha?" She looked up in confusion.

"Don't be arrogant, I will get your food. And I will bring you to Ah Un to watch over Jaken" He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style with a smile.

"Yes my lord" She said this in the most innocent voice she could muster the wrapped her hands around his neck. He almost instinctivly moved his hands a little higher up her thigh.Which earned a little giggle from the miko.

They were almost back when the all too familar group showed up again. Sesshomaru let down Akizu and motioned her to stay behind.

"Sesshomaru you've marked her so soon?"

How did InuYasha know? Well it's quite obvious. The mark was there to show that Akizu was his. It made its own aura around her.

"Excuse me InuYasha! Atleast lord sesshomaru can show he likes a girl. While its taken well over four years to take this Kagome girl to be yours when you clearly love her"

There was a blush that contagiously spread from Inuyasha to Kagomes face. Sesshomaru had to quite down the loud mouth miko he had taken to be his. He didn't want to hurt her and didn't want to scold her because she would make him look like a fool so he did the last thing left. He walked infront of her and kissed her to silence her loud mouth.

"Let's go"

"Yes my Lord, but I was only arguing to uphold your good name"

"I know, that's enouph"

With that he took her off he feet and dashed away to find Jaken. The Inu-tachi just sat there stairing.

"Sesshomaru is kind of creepy but he sure is compashionate" Kagome said looking gawky eyed in the direction he had left. Sango did the same.

"I wouldn't mind being with someone that hansome" Sango said as her and Kagome jumped up and down.

"Girls if that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask" Miroku walked over to them but earned a slap and an 'ew' from both of them.

"You girls are dumb" InuYasha was jelous of his brother. But now the woman he secretly loved was falling for him.

Spring was coming.

"A little ecchi today are we"  
He just kept dashing through the forest until they met up with Ah Un. Someone was missing though. The imp was no where to be seen.

"sama I think he has traveled into the forest"

"I can sense him"

Sesshomaru walked off into the forest to find Jaken. Leaving Akizu all alone and unprotected. She guessed that he was sure she could manage on her own for the time being. Akizu took this time to go back to the river and refresh herself. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to come back with Jaken trotting along behind him.

"I'm so sorry my lord I just was off pondering"

"Well you should of told someone where you were"

'I was planning to kill you!' Jaken didn't think she could read his mind.

"I heard that! Sesshomaru he was off in the woods planning to kill me!"

"He couldn't if he wanted to"

With that Sesshomaru walked off in search of whatever they were in search of. Akizu didn't think that her lord knew where they were headed.

"Sesshy-sama were is our next adventure?" She called from behind.

"To find a home"

Akizu ran up to him and hugged him from behind. She knew he wouldn't like it and she'd pay for it later but, she was actually going to get to live with the man of her dreams. How couldn't you be happy?

-  
I know 'Getting What's Yours' was waaaaayy better than this, but i couldn't get Sesshy out of my mind! NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINING YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!  
-Akizu Miko :) 


End file.
